The Leo Jake Power Hour
The Leo Jake Power Hour is a television crossover film trilogy set between the universes in Little Einsteins and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates Jake and the Never Land Pirates]. The film trilogy is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. It premiered on Disney Junior on September 28, 2017, and after that it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 10, 2017. The Leo Jake Power Hour Plot Summary Jake and his crew hasn't started a project for the Never Land Science Convention. Jake uses the Teleporting Clam, given by Marina and Stormy. Then, he used to go to the greatest place in the universe. Jake, now have four fingers in each hand, arrives inside Rocket's house in California. Leo accidentally uses Jake's Teleporting Clam, causing him to disappear to Never Land. Just then, Quincy and Annie drop by and mistaken Jake for Leo. After looking with some of the equipment, Jake bumps into June who falls in love with Jake. In Never Land, Leo, now have five fingers in each hand, finds himself in Mermaid Lagoon and meet Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. When Leo sees the mermaids, he thinks they're not real. Marina tries to prove to Leo that mermaids exist, but Leo refuses to believe. And worse, Peter Pan, Queen Coralie, and everyone in Never Land mistaken Leo for Jake (due to thinking that he's Jake in a costume). Then Leo gets fed up with the place, and decides to get the Teleporting Clam. As Marina and Stormy head toward Neptune City, Marina was so sad that Jake is gone, revealing that she's in love with him. Stormy convinces that Jake will come back someday and then Marina finally understands and hopes that someday Jake will return to Never Land. The next day, Captain Hook sees Leo with the Teleporting Calm, and she plans to use it to find Pirate Island hideout. When Leo got the remote attached to the calm and about to go home, Hook snatches it from his hand and presses the button, causing him, Leo, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy to teleport to Pirate Island Hideout. Back in California, Annie and Jake are having a great time until Big Jet kidnaps Rocket. Quincy and Annie try to rescue him, but Big Jet is to fast for them. They came to Jake and June for their help, but Big Jet kidnaps Jake (and also mistaken him for Leo) as will. Jake, with June's help, manages to rescue Rocket. After Jake and Rocket escape from Big Jet, he is sorry for kidnapping him and Rocket and leaves. And Jake, Annie, Quincy, and June are happy that Rocket is okay. In Pirate Island, Leo comes in contact with Jake. Leo doesn't listen to Jake's plan to get Captain Hook out of the hideout and refuses to help him. As Captain Hook steal all of their treasure, he became the the new owner of Pirate Island hideout. After talking with Jake, Leo came up with a plan to defeat Hook, and save Pirate Island and the mermaids. So, he tells Marina and Stormy to distract Hook and his crew so he could make some armor to fight Captain Hook with. And finally Leo defeated Captain Hook, Izzy and Cubby got their treasure back, and Stormy puts Captain Hook under the spell of the Mermaid's Song making him forgive that he found the hideout in the first place. Jake tells Marina and Stormy to reopen the portals for him and Leo to return to their own dimensions. The two shake hands between both of their dimensions. It was in the Never Land science convention, also Marina is happy to be with Jake again. And so, Rocket come out of the wormhole and then amazing everyone. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Colin Ford as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Jim Cummings as Big Jet * Corey Burton as Captain Hook The Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide! When Heroes Collide! is the second part of the "Leo Jake" trilogy starring the animated characters from both shows, which aired on October 15, 2017. This movie is written as Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Little Einsteins - The Leo Jake Power Hour series. Plot Summary Between both of their dimension, Leo and Jake set up different birthday parties for Rocket's and Bucky's. They were wondering who go with. After Leo defeated the villains, Jake and his crew arrived to ask June to the dance with him. But Leo tries to tell June that he's not a little Einstein, then Leo and Jake had a duel to show who is the real little Einstein. Jake easily beats Leo with help of Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. The Grumpy Wizard has watched the whole thing. As Jake takes June to Never Land, Leo decides to take the portal with Rocket, Quincy and Annie to Never Land. The Grumpy Wizard realizes that Rocket's house was open, so he went snooping to find a different way to Never Land. In Never Land, Jake and June had a good time in Never Peak, Shipwreck Beach, and Mermaid Lagoon. Jake was trying to ask Annie out to his Friday the 13th dance, but Quincy and June always gets in the way. So Jake tells Marina and Stormy to hang out with Quincy and June, to get them out of the way so he can ask Annie out. Leo interrupts Jake and June once again (while June is obviously happy Leo made it), Leo tries to warn Jake that the Grumpy Wizard followed him to Never Land, until Captain Hook captures Peter Pan and takes him to the Jolly Roger. That is when Jake and Leo have to work together. They borrowed some dust and other equipment. As Captain Hook is about to feed Peter to the shark, Leo and Jake come to the rescue and defeated Hook. As the Grumpy Wizard sees Peter Pan flying, he plans to get Peter's powers to make him invincible. Jake accidentally uses the Gene Slicer, causing the Grumpy Wizard and Peter Pan to morph together. Then the Grumpy Wizard has the power against Peter Pan's will. And he uses his body to capture Annie, kill Jake and Leo, and return to Leo's dimension, leaving the rest behind. The group mourns the deaths of Jake and Leo but later they find that the blast actually turned them into bunnies. As they turned back to normal, Leo comes up with a plan to defeat The Grumpy Wizard. Leo, Jake and their friends go back to Leo's dimension and see that The Grumpy Wizard has built a giant "flood machine", which will allow the Wizard to flood the world. Attempting to force Peter Pan to assist him The Grumpy Wizard turns June into a puppy just as Leo and Jake make it on top of the machine. Jake and Leo realizes Peter Pan can break free from being controlled by the Grumpy Wizard, whenever something that he didn't like make him angry like seeing someone lose, people fighting, cheating, seeing someone give up a fight, and seeing Jake dies. Peter Pan becomes infuriated with his dislikes and is able to control his body against the Grumpy Wizard's will. Leo uses the Gene-Slicer to separate the wizard and Peter from each other. When the flood machine starts to flood the planet, Peter stops it by making it disappear, and traps the Grumpy Wizard inside the jar. June realizes that Jake is not a little Einstein, she wishes to go to the Friday the 13th dance with Jake and Leo. Then Peter Pan creates a cross dimensional birthday party. As for Leo and Jake, they started fighting over who's turn to dance with June. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Colin Ford as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Tim Curry as The Grumpy Wizard * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * Corey Burton as Captain Hook The Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators The Jerkinators is the third and final installment of the Leo Jake Power Hour trilogy, airing on November 8, 2016. This movie is written as Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Little Einsteins - The Leo Jake Power Hour series. Plot Summary Quincy and June help complete Leo's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Jake. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at June's door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Leo and Jake become friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Quincy, Annie, Pirate Princess, Princess Winger, and June, who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. L&J decide to do fight together, fighting first the Witch of Hansel and Gretel, then Captain Hook. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to go on their own adventure. As then, Lord Fathom was spying on them, as he plans revenge against Jake. At Rocket's house, Jake and Leo are trying to think of an new adventure they can do together that will be hard, but not easy. Besides, they go to the pond to think of the idea. They went to the caves, and see the pictures of the legendary heroes of past. And they see a picture, they saw the one with a picture of Jake and the evil wizard. Then, Lord Fathom ambushes them and then he fights Jake and Leo toward Never Land. Leo and Jake tried to get their friends to help them, but they refused to help due to them ditching them. Then Lord Fathom combines Leo's world and Never Land into one dimensional world that he can rule all dimensions. And now, Jake and Leo has tried everything to stop him but failed, realizing that they ditched their only friends they have. Then, Quincy, Annie, June, Pirate Princess, and Princess Winger overheard them being sorry At the end, June confesses to Leo that she had feelings for him and share a kiss. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Colin Ford as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Malcolm McDowell as Lord Fathom * Corey Burton as Captain Hook Gallery Untitled 1.jpg Untitled-2.jpg Transcripts *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Colliade/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/Transcript Category:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Disney Junior (The Channel) Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:2017 specials Category:2017